


Everybody Loves the Sunshine

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne just wants a family day, Fluff, Jane encourages gremlin behaviour, One Shot, one last water fight before winter sets in, queens need family time too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: It's a wonderfully sunny day but nobody wants to go outside with Anne Boleyn. She'll just have to find a way to rectify that.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	Everybody Loves the Sunshine

“Anne Boleyn I swear to the lord above, you better not get water on my carpets.”

That half-serious threat from Catherine of Aragon didn’t seem to bother Anne as she rushed through the house with a bucket of water. Though, admittedly, she did take a few extra cautious steps through the living room, knowing Jane would probably be the one left to clean anything she spilled. 

The sun was shining brightly and Anne was not going to waste such a glorious day sat playing video games, like Kitty and Cleves, or slaving away at her laptop like Parr. So, the girl gave a cheeky grin and rushed outside - bucket in hand - to begin her master plan.

Silence was almost never a good thing in the queens’ household. That’s why Jane grew curious when she noticed the stillness of the air. As she checked in on the others, though, she quickly noticed there was no sign of the notorious trouble maker in the house. “Catherine, have you seen-?” Before Jane could even finish her question, Aragon pointed to the back door, making Jane raise an eyebrow. 

Usually, if Anne was outside the streets would be filled with the sounds of her giggling as she skated around or bounced on the huge trampoline she had bought “for Kitty” and definitely not for herself. Peering out of the window, though, Jane gave a smirk as she spotted the girl stood by the outside tap with a mischievous look on her face.

“What are you up to, my little Raggedy Anne?”

Anne froze as she realised she’d been caught, only relaxing when she heard the familiar nickname. “The others are all busy and being boring so I want to get them to play,” Anne declared with a proud grin. 

Jane couldn’t help but chuckle at this. She knew she should probably discourage the girl from whatever devious plan was racing around her mind but Anne looked so content that she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Thinking for a moment, Jane kissed Anne’s hairline before saying something that surprised the girl. 

“How can I help?”

Kit, Cleves, and Parr all groaned and rolled their eyes when Jane requested that they meet her in the garden for lunch. A picnic should have sounded fun but the girls just wanted to sit in their rooms and carry on with their activities. “But, mum! We were just about to beat that boss,” Kit complained, pouting at the older woman. Jane wouldn’t take no for an answer, though, telling them to meet her outside in five minutes.

The poor girls had no idea what was coming. 

Taking a step outside, the three were taken off guard when Aragon slammed the door behind them. Before they could process what had happened, though, the group was pelted with freezing cold water balloons. “The betrayal!” Cleves cried dramatically, a grin plastered on her face. “Sorry girls, but you all seem to have forgotten about somebody when you closed yourselves off in your rooms,” Jane chuckled from behind Anne as the balloons halted for a moment. 

Spotting the buckets filled with balloons scattered over the garden and the twenty or so water guns laid out, Kit gave a grin. Noticing this, Anne raced her to the guns, both immediately engaging in a duel. 

The water puns were immediate. “Your ‘rain’ of terror will come to an end soon, Annie!” Kit squealed excitedly as she chased Anne around the garden. “I’ll get you back, you H2hoe!” Anne retorted as Kit landed a ballon right on her chest. 

With Anne distracted, Parr and Cleves grabbed a gun each, smiling sweetly as they took a step towards Jane. “I think you owe us an apology, Lady Seymour,” Cleves teased, aiming at the defenseless woman. “You seem to be the only person in this garden who’s bone dry,” Parr joined in with a devilish smirk, “I think we’d better change that, don’t you?” “Now now, girls,” Jane chuckled nervously, before bolting to hide behind Anne and Kit, laughing hysterically as the women drenched her.

After almost two hours of pelting each other with water balloons, the group finally called a truce. 

“Okay, girls. I think it’s time we actually had some lunch,” Jane smiled, leading the group to the back door. As she pushed down the handle though, she quickly realised that the door was locked. “Aragon, let us in!” Boleyn shouted, making a woman appear in the window with a sly look in her eye. “I told you, you’re not getting my carpets wet,” Aragon reiterated, passing a pile of towels and a plate of sandwiches out of the window before making her way back through the house, out of view of the girls.

Rolling her eyes, Jane gave a chuckled and wrapped a towel around Kit and Anne, giving the shivering girls a smile. “Looks like we really will be having a picnic,” Cleves grinned, finding a dry-ish patch of grass to sit down on. “A picnic sounds good,” Kit nodded, wrapping an arm around her cousin’s shoulders, making the older girl smile.

Anne couldn’t help smiling as they all ate, giggling when Cleves threw some bread at her. Even though they were now shivering in the wind as they stuffed their mouths, Anne’s plan had been a roaring success. Joy filled the air as the group chatted, all happy to finally be spending time together. Even Aragon joined them after a while, setting down a picnic blanket for them all to sit on. It felt like forever since they all did this, spending time together as a family and just taking the time to bond outside of the show.

Once they finished eating, the group laid back, basking in the sunshine together without a care in the world. Nobody could be mad at Anne as they sunbathed together, Kit and Parr occasionally pointing out clouds that looked like various animals and mythological creatures. A sense of love washed over the group as they laid there, Anne curling up to Jane’s side, holding onto her hand with a smile. Her family may have been abnormal, but they were extraordinary and, Anne knew, she wouldn’t change them for the world.

In the end, Anne Boleyn finally got her day of play in the sun, and it was better than she could have possibly hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if this wasn't the best - I just required queen family fluff 😊🦆


End file.
